


KINDRED - An Umbrella Academy Story

by Fandomstate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 8th sibling, Angst, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drug Use, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Relationships - Freeform, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hyalokinesis, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, No Incest, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Season 1, Sibling Banter, Sibling Bonding, Superpowers, Tags May Change, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Spoilers, They all deserve better, Time Travel, no romance yet, powers, that's gross, the ability to manipulate glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomstate/pseuds/Fandomstate
Summary: Ben Hargreeves death broke The Umbrella Academy. Bringing the sibling count to 7, then to 6 with their youngest sister, Ingrid Hargreeves being taken back to her birth family. Living with her family back in England, Ingrid pushes her powers aside to focus on her job as a historian.When the death of their dear father brings the broken family back together again, Ingrid tries not to get muddled with an organization that dutifully keeps up the time continuum in unorthodox ways. With her relationship with her siblings strained, Ingrid walks a fine line between her families wishes and the truth she wants to seek out.☂︎UMBRELLA ACADEMY SEASON 1☂︎EXPLICIT LANGUAGESOME ADULT THEMES
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

October 1st, 1989

Maria Osborne had spent her morning sweeping up coffee grounds, the small coffee and tea shop that rested in a small corner of an English town. The early morning rush had breezed through with the sun. Hasty customers left the baristas in the frenzy to tend to each order. Now, Maria passed the wooden handle of the hay bristled broom back and forth in front of her. Strands of hazel colored hair had fallen from the bun placed at the nape of her neck and curled infront of her eyes.

The traffic that had been flowing through the shop had subsided and left the workers to clean up for the next rush of the day, lunch. Maria looked up from sweeping the coffee grounds from the tiled floor to gaze at the old antique clock on the wall. 11:49 am. Two hours until she was out. She just had to push through the lunch rush and she would be out for the day. Looking towards the window that looked out into the parking lot, Maria watched the first few early birds stop outside by the curb, exiting their cars with excitement for a break from life.

“You’re getting that wistful look again.” One of Maria’s coworkers commented with a toothy grin. Giselle was a kind spirited ginger haired woman who had become increasingly close with Maria.

Maria laughed lightly. “Sorry. I can’t wait to go on break. This morning has been rough.”

“A couple short hours left.” Giselle set a hand comfortingly on her coworkers shoulder, a blush crept up Maria’s cheeks.

As Giselle’s hand left her shoulder, a horrible cramping feeling gnawed at her abdomen. Maria grimaced a pushed a hand against her stomach.

Noticing the sudden discomfort, Giselle frowned. 

“You okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” Maria smiled through another intense cramp. “Just period cramps.”

Giselle sent her a sympathetic, knowing look.

“If you need a break to sit and have a drink just let me know.”

Nodding, Maria moved to lean against the counter, taking a deep breath. Around her the beginning of the lunch rush had started making their way through. Giselle joined another coworker of theirs at the front of the store to take orders.

Another wave of pain washed through Maria and groaned and clutched her waist. When she looked down her heart stopped. She was bloated, no, Maria corrected herself. She looked pregnant. Her stomach had ballooned, the ribbon of her apron strained against the expansion of her stomach. With shaking hands, she pressed them against the sides of her stomach half expecting them to just go right through as if this had all been an illusion or hallucination. But alas her hands had atop her raised baby bump. Then another painful burst ruptured and the horrible feeling of something wet slid down her pant leg. The horrible realization crept down Maria’s spine. Her water broke.

“Giselle!”

* * *

**On the first day of October, 1984, forty-three women around the world simultaneously gave birth. None of the women showed any prior signs of pregnancy.Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and playboy adventurer, made it his personal mission to find and adopt as many of these children as possible. He got eight of them.**


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x01

The death of the eccentric billionaire Reginald Hargreeves had made national news. His name and pictures of his face covered every tv screen, the story being told over every radio station.

Ingrid dropped the pen she was using to write notes in her leather-bound notebook when her father’s name came up on the communal radio in the basement of the natural history museum. Her assignment of taking notes on a 14th century art piece had been quickly forgotten as the news of her father’s dead circulated through her head. The last time she saw Reginald Hargreeves was when she was 13 and her mother was pulling her out of the Hargreeves townhouse, the large iron doors slamming in his face. A sick feeling washed over Ingrid.

“Are you alright dear?” The elderly project manger, Anya, that Ingrid worked under spoke up, her voice wavering slightly with age.

Ingrid swallowed, trying to get her thoughts to her her mouth. Her dry throat was making that difficult.

“I’m not feeling well, I’m afraid I may have caught the stomach bug George had last week.” Ingrid fibbed, she needed an excuse to get out. The situation was far graver than a stomach bug.

“Oh my. Do you need to go home?” Anya asked, coming around one of the large wooden tables that had been set up to display different pieces of old and fading art.

“I think that would be best.” Ingrid nodded, inhaling deeply. 

“Alright. I hope you feel better soon. Some tea with honey always helps me.” Anya quipped as Ingrid went around and gathered her things and placed them into her old leather book bag and slung it over her shoulder.

“I’ll be sure to try that. Thank you Anya, I’ll see you soon hopefully.” Ingrid said folding her heavy wool coat across her arm.

Anya’s “Get well soon’ was partially heard as Ingrid strode across the room and gave the older women a wave before pushing through the double doors and out into the cold cement corridor of the basement. Bright industrial lights lined the concrete walls every couple of feet.

Once outside of the museum, Ingrid hailed a cab, giving to location of her flat to the tired looking cab driver. He grunted and peeled away from the museum, taking his passenger to her desired location. It was a short ride to the apartment complex. Ingrid paid the driver accordingly and walked up the steps of the building. It was a two set of stair journey to her front door. Pausing for a moment, ingrid fished for the key to her front door, once identifying it, she opened the lock with a soft click.

Ingridinto the familiar living space of her flat, the kitchenette still in sad disarray. Sighing, Ingrid stepped forwards and dropped her bags onto the plush couch in the living room, the impact creating a ‘thud’ sound as it landed. Walking to her room, Ingrid pushed open the door and went inside, heading straight for the old wardrobe, white paint peeling off the wood. The old iron handles twisted as the young woman pulled open the set of doors, the hinges making a groaning noise.

Ingrid pulled out an small suitcase from the depths of her closet and set it on her neatly made bed. One by one, Ingrid began putting clothes into the bag, then toiletries and finally reaching into the closet she reached towards the very back trying to find a specific latch that was hidden behind layers of clothes. She unhooked it and a small door fell forward revealing a small box sitting inside a secret hiding place. pulling the box out and wiped a thin layer of dust off the top. The box was no bigger than the palm of her hand, dark navy blue in color and the letters ‘R’ and ‘H’ where engraved in gold at the top.

Opening the box, Ingrid examined the inside. A vintage wrist watch lay on a plush velvet cushion. It seemed like a regular watch except for the fact that the glass face was cracked and the watch had stopped working. It had been in that condition when Ingrid had first grabbed it from her father’s office before she left. There had never been any sort of explanation for why the time was stuck on April 1st, 8:01pm. Several April 1st’s had since passed and the time still stood still on the clock. Ingrid closed the stop and snapped shut. She tossed the watch along with one or two other things into the suitcase and then zipped it shut.

Hurrying to her kitchen, Ingrid scribbled a note on a yellow sticky note, explaining to her landlord that she would be out for a quite some time and there was no need to worry. Once that was taped to the outside of her door, Ingrid brought her suitcase out to the kitchen and stood facing her door. She took a deep breath and pushed a piece of hair out of her face. Then she opened the door and went back down the stairs and towards the front of the apartment to hail another cab to take her to the airport.

The airport was crowded with business officials, families, and lone travelers all trying to get to their destination. Ingrid put down some extra money to get through security fast and made it too her flight with some time to spare. Boarding was a breeze and before she knew it, Ingrid was on her way home.

* * *

The foyer of the Hargreeves mansion looked no different than it did when she was 13, except perhaps the lack of 13 year old kids going up and down the stairs, the playful banter and the stern looks from their father. Ingrid took a deep breath, trying to slow the hammering of her heart.

“Hello?” She called out, her voice echoing around the walls. There was a rustle from the room to her right. Hushed voices and then the figure of a beautiful African American woman stepped out into the foyer. Allison, Ingrid recognized her from magizines and tv headlines. For a second the young historian worried that they would not recognize her in turn.

“Ingrid?”

A sensation of relief and happiness flooded Ingrid’s body. She was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I hope you have enjoyed chapter one so far! I know it was short but I just needed to start setting the scene. I promise the chapters will get longer as I go. If you like my writing and want to support me, leave a comment, Kudos, or share! Can't wait to see you in my next update!


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x01

The scent of Allison’s perfume was a welcome one. Her elder sister had pulled her into a tight hug and Ingrid happily returned the gesture. With a heavy sigh the older woman drew back, holding Ingrid hands in her own.

“It’s been so long! Look at you, you’re all grown up!” Allison beamed, her smile infectious.

“The same to you. You look stunning.” Ingrid replied.

“Allison who’s there.” A rough voice called from the room Allison came from. Allison turned back to the room.

“It’s Ingrid!” She called back, then looked towards her younger sister and looped her arm into Ingrids.

“Want to go say hi?”

Ingrid took a deep breath. “I’m long overdue too.”

Allison grinned again and lead the younger Hargreeves sibling out of the foyer and towards the side room, leaving Ingrids’s suitcase at the door.

When they reached the large open entrance, Ingrid’s breath caught in her throat at the sight before her. Her family, all together sitting around in a circle looking like they were in mid discussion. Despite how they had aged it was easy to spot who they were. Luther stood tall and proud, his arms crossed across his broad chest, Diego was perched on a wooden stool, clad in midnight black, a leather harness held a variety of weapons. Across the way Vanya’s small frame sat next to Klaus who looked far too relaxed then the situation called for but none the less was present. A part of Ingrid’s heart ached when she realized they were missing a sibling. Five was no where in sight. Five, one of Ingrid’s elder brother’s had disappeared several years ago and still, it seemed, hadn’t made a reappearance. She had desperately hoped he hadn’t died. They had been close in the way that competitive siblings who always tried to outdo each other were and she still dearly missed having that energy around her.

Klaus was the first to move, standing from his spot on the couch. He came forward and gave Ingrid a bear hug as the others seemed to still be in shock at the sudden arrival of their sister. Ingrid eagerly accepted Klaus’s warm welcome. The smell of smoke and something much stronger filled Ingrid’s nostrils.

“It’s been a hot moment since I’ve seen you sis,” He gave Ingrid one last hug before pulling back and holding her at arms length.

“It’s good to see you too, Klaus.” She gave him a smile. “Have you been smoking?”

Klaus winked and pressed a finger to his lips. Ingrid let out a small laugh and shook her head. There was no stopping that wild child.

Vanya appeared from behind Klaus giving Ingrid a tentative smile.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Ingrid replied as Vanya leaned in to give her sister a hug as well. It was a quick exchange but meaningful none the less. Diego had walked up and Ingrid and him exchanged a fist bump. They hadn’t been super close but still had a friendly repur with each other. Luther on the other hand Ingrid had never been quite close with but Ingrid sent him a nod of respect that he returned and that seemed to be enough for the both of them.

Eventually they all settled back down, Ingrid taking up a place beside Klaus on the couch. Her brother wrapped an arm around her shoulder. A silence fell over the family as the sat all together, the fire crackling being the only sound that resonated around the room. Allison took a long sip of some sort of alcohol drink she had started. Luther suddenly cleared his throat.

“Um..” He began, standing . “I figured we should get this started. I figured we could have some sort of memorial service in the courtyard atsundown. We can say a few words, just at dad’s favorite spot.”

“Dad had a favorite spot?” Allison asked.

Ingrid frowned. “Thats news to me.”

“You know, under the oak tree?” Luther explained. “We used to sit out there all the time, none of you ever did that?”

A heavy tension fell over the room but was quickly cut by Klaus.

“Will there be refreshments?” He inquired, dramatically waving his glass and joint around. “Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner.”

Luther looked mildly disgusted.

“What? No. Put that out, dad didn’t allow smoking in here.”

Klaus ignored his brother and uncrossed and crossed his legs again. Allison’s eyes narrowed.

“Is that my skirt?”

Klaus looked over at his sister, a his joint held between his lips. “What?”

His eyes widened.

“Oh, yeah this,” He kicked his legs. “I found it in your room! It’s a little dated but very breathy on the bits.”

“Listen up.” Luther interjected sternly. “Still some important things to discuss.”

“Like what?” Ingrid asked, sitting up to rest her arms on her knees.

Luther looked towards his sister. “Like the way he died.”

“And here we go,” Diego muttered.

“I don’t understand, I thought they said it was a heart attack.” Ingrid shook her head.

“Yeah, according to the coroner.” Luther was quick to reply.

“Well wouldn’t they know?” Vanya spoke up.

“Theoretically.”

Allison gave Luther a look. “Theoretically?”

“Look, I’m just saying at the very least, something happened.”

Ingrid scoffed. “Luther, dad died. Old age is a bitch.”

He gave her an unimpressed look and returned to his rambling.

“The last time I talked to dad he sounded strange.”

From beside Ingrid, Klaus gurgled his drink, “Oh! _Quelle Surprise!_ ”

Allison looked to Klaus and then back to Luther.

“Strange how?”

“He sounded on edge, told me I should be careful of who I should trust.”

Diego shifted on the stool he was perched on. “Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man who was starting to loose what was left of his marbles.”

Diego stood from his stool and walked over to Luther who’s face was a mixing pot of emotions.

“No, He knew something was going to happen.” He turned to Klaus who was looking wistfully into the distance but refocused on his brother when the attention was turned to him.

“I know you don’t like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad.”

Klaus looked rather stunned and Allison scoffed.

“I can’t just call dad in the afterlife and be like ‘dad could you stop playing tennis with hitler for a moment and take a quick call?’” Klaus retorted.

Luther scowled. “Since when? That’s your thing.’

Klaus waved his hands again. “I’m not in the right frame of mind?”

“You’re high?” Ingrid guessed, looking towards her brother with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah!” Klaus laughed. “I mean how are you not, listening to all this nonsense.”

“Well sober up it’s important.”

Klaus let out a long drawn out sigh that was was excessive but Ingrid found it understandable.

Luther turned back to the rest of the family seat around him.

“Then we have the issue of the missing monocle.”

“Who gives a shit about dads monocle?” Ingrid shrugged.

“Exactly.” Luther turned to Diego. “It’s worthless so whoever took, it was personal. Someone close to him, someone with a grudge.”

Luther’s eyes scanned his family. It sent a shiver down Ingrid’s back.

“Where are you going with this?” Klaus slurred, even his face forming into a confused frown.

A horrible realization dawned on Ingrid. Luther was suspicious of them, his family, his siblings. He thought one of them might have done it.

“Isn’t it obvious,” Ingrid started, anger and betrayal starting to run through her. “Luther thinks one of us did it. He thinks one of us killed dear old dad.”

Luther made a noise of objection.

“You do!” Klaus said, his voice high pitched in shock.

“How could you think that?” Vanya added.

Diego’s eyes narrowed dangerously, “Great job Luther. Way to lead.”

“That’s not what I-“

Klaus suddenly stood and pointed his joint at his brother. “You’re crazy, man.”

Diego walked past Luther and out of the room, Klaus following, the usual swagger in his step dulled.

“I’m not finished!” Luther called after their retreating forms.

“Sorry, I’m gonna go murder mom I’ll be right back.” Klaus shouted back and with the wave of his hand he disappeared. Vanya followed her brothers out of the room, heavy disappoint emanating from her. Even Allison stood, not even casting a glance towards Luther. Ingrid stood slowly and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Luther turned to her with a pleading look.

“Accusing your family of murdering their father,” Ingrid clicked her tongue. “Really not the best way to start a family reunion.” And she walked out of the room.

* * *

Ingrid’s room hadn’t changed since she left at 13. The bed was made, crisp white sheets neatly tucked in, her pillows fluffed. The stuffed animal giraffe she slept with was propped up, it’s soft fur slightly matted with age.

Ingrid smiled softly as she walked farther into the room. She noticed her bag had been set at the base of her bed. Someone, probably mom or Pogo, had brought it up. Ingrid walked past her suitcase to the large wooden book shelf placed beside her child sized desk. Ingrid had taken great pride in her book collection. Volumes of history and art, famous works of fiction and non fiction meticulously organized. She ran her fingers over the slightly dusty spine ofa book about the fall of Ancient Rome. _You are our most prized historian Ingrid and a even better killer_ , a women’s sickly sweet voice rang through her mind.

Ingrid lurched away from the bookshelf, her heart was in her throat and she could hear her blood rushing through her ears. Taking deep breaths Ingrid rested against the footboard. That women wasn’t here. Ingrid left her years ago. She had escaped her.

“Ingrid?”

This women’s voice was much kinder, a reminder of simpler times. Ingrid looked over to a familiar blonde haired southern belle. Her mother. Well as much of a mother that an atomatom could be. The woman gave her a radiant smile and stepped into the room.

“Hi mum,” Ingrid muttered, her heart rate slowly as the danger passed. her mother walked up to her and gave her a hug. She smelled of cinnamon and nutmeg. Eventually her mother pulled back, despite the physical warmth her mother possessed, just seeing her made Ingrid feel warm and comforted.

“How have you been dear? It’s been many years since I’ve seen you.” Her mother said, leading Ingrid to the bed. They both sat, disrupting the sheets as they did so.

“I’ve been well.”

_Lie._

Ingrid smiled and her mother smiled back.

“That’s wonderful to hear dear. I’m so happy your back. I’m sure your siblings are too.”

Ingrid chuckled. “I wouldn’t get so confident about that.”

There was knock from the doorway. Ingrid looked up to see Vanya tentatively standing by the door.

“May I talk to Ingrid?” She asked quietly.

Their mother nodded and gave Ingrid a final smile and pat on the cheek and stood and left, leaving Vanya and Ingrid alone.

“It’s so good to see you again Vanya. It’s been a long time.” Ingrid spoke up.

Vanya and Ingrid had gotten close as kids. Ingrid noticed the way their father always seemed to leave her sister out of mission, muffling her voice amongst the others and Ingrid wouldn’t stand for it.

Ingrid patted the spot next to her and Vanya took the spot where their mother had sat moments ago.

“It’s good to see you too.” Vanya replied taking a moment too look around the room. Her eyes landed on the suitcase at the base of the bed. “You staying here?”

Ingrid followed her sisters gaze to the suitcase.

“Oh, no. I have an apartment a few blocks down. I’ll be staying there.”

“Since when did you buy an apartment here?”

Ingrid let out a long sigh. “Oh, a couple years ago. I didn’t know if I would come back or not but I wanted a place to stay if I ever did. Somewhere that wasn’t a hotel.”

Vanya nodded in understandment. A silence fell between them.

“Why didn’t you come back?”

Ingrid felt anxiety spark within her.

“Its complicated. I was safer in England.” Was the measly answer she came up with.

Vanya opened her mouth to inquire further but a shudder ran through the building, making the books on Ingrid’s bookshelf rattle, the markers and pens stored on her desk fell out of their container and spilled onto the floor.

Ingrid and Vanya looked at each other in panic. Panic spiked through Ingrid’s heart. Had they found her already?

“What the hell was that.” Vanya stood quickly from the bed.

“I don’t know.” Ingrid said following her sister out into the hallway.

As they wandered down the halls another tremor wracked the building, making the two women hold the wall for stability so they wouldn’t fall. In front of them a large figure came towards them.

“Luther what’s happening?” Ingrid called.

Her older brother shrugged. “I don’t know but it seems to be coming from the courtyard.”

Vanya and Ingrid followed their brother back through the house and up the stairs, bracing themselves every couple of moments as the building shook.

They ran into the courtyard to find Diego standing in front of a large blue void, light thing like reflected pool water. Allison came running out moments later.

“What is it?” Vanya shouted over the loud humming sound the void created.

Luther took several steps forward to get a better look, only to be stopped by Allison grabbing his coat.

“Don’t get too close!”

“Yeah, no shit.” Diego replied.

Ingrid squinted at the writhing shapes above them.

“It looks like some sort of temporal anomaly.”

“Either that or a miniature black hole.” Luther added.

They all flinched as the void lashed a force bright light.

“That’s a pretty big difference.” Diego shouted back.

There was a rustle of leave behind them as Klaus came charging through, holding what seemed to be a fire extinguisher.

“Out of the way!” Klaus thrust the fire extinguisher towards the void, spraying it with the foamy material. It had absolutely no effect on it and coming to this realization Klaus tossed the metal canister into the void, it disappearing into the pool of flashing lights.

“What is that gonna do?” Allison cried out, partially hiding behind Luther’s large form.

Klaus tossed his hands up. “I don’t know! You have a better idea?”

The wind picked up whipping their clothes and hair around. Ingrid blinked fiercely to see through her stinging eyes. There was another crash like thunder and the void seemed to crackle with electricity.

“Get behind me!” Luther called over the wind. They all skittered behind him. Vanya grabbed Ingrid’s hand as Diego pushed her and Ingrid behind him.

“I vote for running!” Klaus said, looking back towards the one doors of the courtyard.

Suddenly, Ingrid was able to make out the vague features of a face and body from the other side of whatever void or mystical cloud this was.

“Who’s that?” She shouted, pointing towards the figure.

The figure seemed to be silently screaming, then just as Ingrid was able to start to make out the details of the person fell through the void landing with a horrible thump on the cement floor. The void cleared up, crackling electricity and all. The sky cleared and the wind died. But all eyes were on the person laying on the floor.

As a group they slowly walked forward. Ingrid noticed Diego grab one of his smaller knives.

The person on the ground in front of them began to stir, slowly sitting up. Floppy dark hair falling into their face as the looked up.

Ingrid’s heart dropped. It was five. Well it was five, but he was young. He looked the same as she last saw him when she was thirteen, floppy hair, angular face, skinny body. Now he was dressed in a suit easily 3-4 sizes too big for him.

Five groaned and stood up, dazedly looking up at the confused and stunned faces of his family.

“Does anyone see little number Five or is that just me?” Klaus spoke up.

Five looked down at his suit, as if just now realizing how young he was and scowled.

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!! I'm finally getting into more lengthy chapters which has been nice. I hope you guys have enjoyed this so far. Make sure to comment, leave kudos, and share if you did! See you in the next update!


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode 1x01

They had all crowded around the long table in the basement of the Umbrella Academy. Five had taken up running around the kitchen area looking for ingredients to whatever he was preparing. Ingrid straddled one of the chairs, her arms crossed over the back, watching, like all the others, as Five paced.

“What’s the date? The exact date?” He suddenly asked.

“The 24th.” Ingrid replied instinctually.

Five looked up expectantly from the cutting board he had set out. “Of?”

“March.” She added as Five walked towards a cabinet and pulled out a load of bread and brought it back to the table.

“Good,” He sighed, as if the date brought some sort of temporary relief. He began untying the twist tie that closed that bag of bread and pulled out two slices, lining them up parallel on the cutting board.

Luther cleared his throat. “So are we going to talk about what just happened?”

Five ignored him. A tense silence built up between them. Then Luther stood, harshly putting a hand on the table.

“It’s been 17 years.” He snapped.

Five scoffed. “It’s been a lot longer than that.”

He then proceeded to spatial jump in front of Luther only to reappear a couple feet behind him. Five reached towards one of the butter yellow cabinets and pulled out a bag of marshmallows.

“I didn’t miss that.” Luther grumbled as Five spatial jumped again back to the cutting board.

“Where did you go?” Ingrid inquired, watching her brother with curiosity.

“The future.” He opened the bag of marshmallows. “It’s shit by the way.”

“Called it!” Klaus shouted. Allison cringed and jabbed him in the ribs.

Five walked to the fridge and rummaged through it.

“I should have listened to the old man.” He pulled out a jar and slammed the fridge door closed again. “Ya know, jumping through space is one thing. Jumping through time is a toss of the dice.”

Looking up Five narrowed his eyes after Klaus. “Nice dress.”

Klaus looked momentarily shocked that Five would compliment him in such away before stammering a response as he looked down at Allison’s borrowed skirt. “Oh, well, Danke!”

Vanya shook her head. “How did you get back?”

“In the end I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state of myself that exists across every possible instance of time.” Five replied monotonously as he used a knife to spread peanut butter across his bread.

“That makes no sense.” Diego deadpanned.

Five shrugged nonchalantly. “It would if you where smarter.”

Ingrid had to hold back a laugh and ended up snorting. Diego shot her a poisonous look and Ingrid calmed herself, a smile still across her lips.

“How long were you there?” Luther asked, pushing Diego back a bit.

“Forty-five years. Give or take.”

The smile dropped from Ingrid’s face.

“Forty-five years?” She muttered.

Luther sat back down as Five spread marshmallows into what was appearing to be a sandwich. “So what are you saying? You’re 58?”

Five sneered at him. “No, my consciousness is 58.” He placed the second piece of bread over his marshmallow sandwich. “My body is apparently 13 again.”

“How does that even work?” Vanya queried.

Five turned and walked back a ways. He stopped, sandwich in handing, rocking back and forth on his heels slightly. “Delores kept saying the equations were off.”

He shrugged as if this was all no big deal and took a bite of the meal he prepared and turned back to his family who stared in awe.

“Bet she’s laughing now.” He walked back towards the table.

Ingrid frowned. “Delores?”

The name didn’t ring a bell. Five ignored her too and picked up the news paper that had been dropped of earlier that morning.

“Guess I missed the funeral.” He said through a mouthful of peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich.

“How’d you know about that?” Luther questioned, looking skeptically at Five.

Five gave his brother a blank look. “What part of the future do you not understand?” He tossed the paper back onto the table. “Heart failure, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“No.”

Five looked between Diego and Luther.

“Hm. Good to see nothing has changed.” He tsked and started towards the basement exit.

Ingrid stood. “That’s it. Thats all you have to say?”

“What else is there to say? Circle of life.” Five replied casually as he walked out on his family.

There was a moment of silence as the rest of the siblings took in what just happened.

“Well,” Luther said. “That was interesting.”

* * *

They gave Five some time to get settled. The siblings spread out over the house again, needing room to breathe.

Ingrid stayed in the basement, having cleaned up after her brother and then pulled out the ingredients too make coffee. As she set a coffee cup under the coffee maker and turned it on. It sputtered for a moment and then the little circle indicating it was on flashed and went out. The coffee machine was broken.

Ingrid groaned. “Are you kidding me?’

She pulled the mug out of the machine and set in the sink. There went her time to pull herself together. She would have to tell mom later. Ingrid sighed turned to walk out of the basement, climbing the steps all the way back up to her Room. She opened the door and headed inside. Looking towards her bag, she strode over and opened it, pulling out the small blue box that held the watch. She closed the bag again and stood up. With the object she needed in hand, Ingrid left her room to return back downstairs. Her footsteps echoed around her as she descended the grand staircase. Turning down a corridor she stopped in front of the large doors of her fathers office. Ingrid turned one of the handles and pushed. To her surprise the door opened.

The office was dark, all the lights where off. Only the natural light from whatever sunlight filtered through the blinds. Ingrid stepped farther into the office, the floorboards creaked with age. She walked around her father’s desk. The antique wood had been polished and cleaned. It was somewhat clean and organized. Someone, probably Klaus Ingrid decided, had rummaged through and haphazardly put everything back. Ingrid to the large bookshelves and ran a hand over the old novels and volumes that lined the shelves. She could feel the creeping sensation of someone else’s presence in the room but chose to ignore it as she scanned the titles for anything interesting.

“What are you looking for?” Five’s voice asked from the other side of the office. _Ah_ , Ingrid thought, _that’s who it was_.

“Nothing.” Ingrid replied and turned back around, the small watch box still clasped in her hand.

Five was standing in the middle of the room. He had cleaned up, dressed now in one of his old academy uniforms that somehow made him look even younger. His hands where pushed into his shorts pockets.

“What’s in your hand?” He asked, looking towards the box.

Ingrid underhand tossed the box at her brother. He caught it with one hand.

“It was one of dad’s watches. I stole it before I left. Too bad it’s broken. I just came to return it.” Ingrid explained as Five opened the box lid and frowned at the contents.

“You stole it?” He sounded slightly impressed by the feat.

“Yep.” Ingrid popped the ‘p’.

Five tossed the box back. Ingrid caught it and set it on her father’s desk.

“So, Vanya told me you’ve been living in England. How’d you get there?” Five asked, rocking back on his heels.

Ingrid took a deep breath. “Well, it’s a long story.”

“I have some time.” Five fell back into one of the leather couches in the room and crossed his legs, watching his sister expectantly. Ingrid raised an eyebrow then swallowed.

“Well it started with Ben’s death. It practically tore the family apart. Somehow my biological mother found out and got in contact with dad. She basically threatened him to let me go to her. I guess dad didn’t want his ego bruised and sent me on my way. I lived with her in Oxford, England for 2 years before I ran away.”

“Why?” Five leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“I hated her. She was strict and controlling. I wasn’t allowed to use my powers. I feared they might have disappeared at one point but they are still in tact.” Ingrid fiddled with one of the fountain pens on her father’s desk. “I met some people. Got a job. Worked for a while then moved to London to work at the Natural History Museum.”

“Why didn’t you just come back here.” A frown creased his brow. Ingrid left her cheat constrict as she tried to come up with an excuse. She knew why but she wasn’t so sure she wanted five to know yet. As she formulated a response, Allison came breezing into the office doorway.

“We’re going to the courtyard for the memorial. You should probably bring a umbrella, it’s raining” She said, stopping briefly then continuing back down the hall. 

Ingrid and Five looked at each other.

“We should probably go.” Ingrid said walking around the desk and to the small closet in the office. She pulled the door open and pulled out two black umbrellas and handed one of them to Five before following her brother out the room.

* * *

The weather outside was miserable. Dark grey clouds had infiltrated the blue sky, blocking out the sun. It had started raining as Ingrid unfurled the umbrella, the device providing temporary relief from the rain. One by one her siblings filtered out into the courtyard, their footsteps muffled by the wet leaves. Ingrid noticed Diego had mom with him, her arm looped in his. Her face showed no sign of distress, she looked completely unfazed in stark contrast to her son who looked like he might pass out or go into a fit of rage. Ingrid honestly didn’t blame him. With Klaus on one side and Vanya on the other, she waited for someone to speak.

“Did something happen?’ Their mother’s sweet voice chimed. Ingrid felt sick. Their mother was completely oblivious.

“Dad died. Remember?” Allison spoke to their mother. Their mother smile dropped,

“Oh. Yes, of course.” Her smile fell.

Ingrid turned to Diego. “Is mom okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, she’s fine.” He replied, his tone however showed an underlying unease. “She just needs to rest and recharge.”

Pogo, the chimpanzee that their father had raised to be a caretaker, walked up, his older body hunched slightly. He used a cane in one hand to stabilize himself and in the other held a umbrella, raised against the downpour. Ingrid made eye contact with him and Pogo sent her a nod. Like the rest of her family it was the first time she had seen him in years. Pogo turned to Luther.

“Whenever you’re ready, dear boy.”

Luther nodded and sighed, his breath creating a white cloud in front of him. Looking at the Urn in his hands, Luther unscrewed the top and lifted the metal container up before promptly turning it over, allowing the contents to fall out.

Ingrid frowned. She had seen cremated remains before. They were not the color of fireplace ash. Cringing internally, Ingrid licked her lips, the cold had started to reach her.

An awkward pause fell over them. The pattering of rain on the umbrella’s the only sound around them.

“That probably would have been better with some wind.” Luther said lamely.

Pogo broke the awkwardness. “Does anyone wish to speak?”

Diego rolled his eyes and Klaus inhaled another hit from his joint.

“Very well.” Pogo shifted his weight. “In any regards, Sir Reginald Hargreevesmade me what I am today. For that alone I shall forever be in his debt. He was my master, and my friend, and I shall miss him very much.”

There was a somber pause. Pogo continued.

“He leaves being a complicated legacy-“

“He was a monster.” Diego cut pogo off sharply.

Klaus let out a breathy laugh.

“He was a bad person and a worse father. The world is better of without him.”

Ingrid bit her tongue.

“Diego!” Allison reprimanded.

“My name is Number Two.” Diego huffed, “You know why? Because our father couldn’t be bothered to give us actual names. He had mom do it.”

Their mother smiled brightly. “Would anyone like something to eat?”

“No, it’s okay mom.” Vanya replied gently.

Mom’s smile faltered and she nodded. “Oh, okay.”

Diego stepped forward. “Look, you wanna pay your respects? Go ahead.” He gestured to where Luther had dropped the ashes.

“But at least be honest about the kind of man he was.”

“You should stop talking now.”

Diego slowly turned to Luther, his body tense and jaw locked.

“You know of all people, you should be on my side here number one.”

Luther’s eyes darkened. “I am warning you.”

Diego sized his brother up. “After everything he did to you. He had to ship you millions of miles away-“

“Diego stop talking!” Luther seethed between clenched teeth. Diego had struck nerve.

Despite the clear warning sign’s Diego raised his voice pointing a finger at Luther’s chest. “That’s how much he couldn’t stand the sight of you!”

That seemed to be the breaking point for Luther and before Ingrid to try to step and separate them, Luther swung at his brother. Diego swiftly dodging the the punch. The rest of the family instinctually moved back.

“Luther, Diego. Stop it.” Ingrid shouted, moving to intervene. Vanya grabbed Ingrid’s arm, pulling her away.

Ingrid watched, eyes wide as her brother threw swing after punch at each other. Years of pent up anger and frustration taken out on each other. Diego set a series of blows against Luther’s back and Luther doubled over.

“Stop it!” Vanya tried but to no avail.

On the other hand Klaus was grinning, immensely entertained as he cheered them on.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ingrid watched Pogo sigh and shake his head before turning and walking back inside the academy.

Luther and Diego continued to duel it out, inching ever closer to the looming memorial of their falling sibling.

Ingrid heard Five’s “I don’t have time for this,” and watched him leave. There was a shout from Diego and Ingrid turned back just in time to watch Luther swing a ferocious punch at Diego who ducked. Luther’s fist collided with the statue of Ben, ripping the memorial from it’s concerte platform.

The statue collide with the ground, shattering. Ben’s statute now lay in pieces on the soggy ground.

Klaus groaned and Allison sighed.

“There goes Ben’s statue.”

And just like Five and Pogo she walked away, leaving Luther, Diego, Vanya, Ingrid and their mom out in the rain. Ingrid was about to follow Allison in when she noticed a flash of silver and Diego pulled out a knife. Ingrid moved before her mind could rationalize what she had done. She threw herself between her brothers, the knife Diego had thrown catching her arm before spinning off in another direction.

The pain felt like a million bee stings at once. Ingrid dropped her umbrella to clutch her arm. Hot blood seeped between her fingers, mixing with her now rain soaked clothes.

Diego looked horror struck at what he had done. He tried to step forward to say something, apologize perhaps, but Ingrid side stepped him and strode back into the house, bloody drops trailing behind her. Vanya began to follow her, stopping at Diego before leaving.

“You never know when to stop, do you?”

Diego scowled at her.

“Have enough content for your sequel yet?’

Vanya gave him a disappointed look. “He was my father too.”

Then she turned and walked back inside.

* * *

Ingrid had never been good at administering first aid to herself. Back in her room she sloppily patched up the cut to the best of her ability. It was luckily pretty shallow but she cleaned it up and slapped a bandage on it deciding that she would take care of it properly when she had some food in her stomach and was home safe.

She grabbed her bag and set a down a handwritten napkin note on her desk explaining where she went, her address, and her phone number, then proceeded to walk back downstairs and out into the evening.

The cab she rode in pulled into her apartment and Ingrid payed him and left. Another two flights of stairs and Ingrid was in the foyer of her apartment. She reached to the side and flicked on the lights, washed out light bulbs flood the small apartment with light. It wasn’t anything special with it’s tiny single bedroom, kitchenette and barely 2 person living room. But it was home enough for Ingrid. She set her bag on her bed and sat next to it too pull out her phone. She quickly ordered take out seeing her battery was almost dead. Setting her phone aside Ingrid spent some time unpacking as the sun set beyond her window. About half an hour later there was a knock on the door and her food was delivered.

Ingrid set her food out on the two person dining room table as it was closest to her lamp. Walking to one of the cabinets under her kitchen sink, Ingrid pulled out a first aid kit and set it beside her food. She walked over to the small radio on her counter and turned it on, hoping to catch whatever evening news was on.

Finally she took a seat at her table and dug into her dinner. Between bites of Chinese food she began undoing the old bandage she stuck on her wound and cleaning it.

She was finishing adding a new bandage over her the butterfly bandages she applied when there was a flash of blue light and Five stumbled into her living room. The commotion was so sudden and unexpected that Ingrid almost knocked over her cup of water as she stood, ready to defend herself. Two shards of shiny transparent and deadly pieces of glass materialized in front of her hands.

“Five?”

Five stood up quickly, straightening out his jacket without a word. He looked shaken, much more shaken than Ingrid had seen him before. She dropped the glass she had been holding, ready for an attack. The glass shimmered and disappeared. Ingrid strode into the living room and turned on the nearest lamp, filling the space. Five fell into the leather armchair looking exhausted.

“How did you find my place?” Ingrid asked sitting on the couch next to him.

“You left it on a napkin.” He replied hoarsely.

Ingrid looked away sheepishly. “Oh yeah.”

Her eyes narrowed as she caught a dark stain on his shirt collar.

“Is that blood.”

Five looked down at his collar than at his blood soaked coat sleeve.

“It’s nothing.”

“Jesus, Five.” Ingrid hissed knowing damn well it wasn’t nothing. Her brother was just to stubborn to admit it was something. She walked to her kitchen table where she already had her first aid things out and brought them over to the coffee table in the living room.

“You already had that out.” Five noticed.

“I was patching myself up after Diego got to handsy with his knives.” Ingrid explained, pulling out what she needed from the white plastic box. “Why are you here?”

Five paused for a moment, contemplating his words. “You’re one of the only people I can trust.”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. “Why me? Why not Vanya, or Allison, Or literally anyone else in our family.”

“You’re rational.” He waited a beat. “And you’ll listen.”

Ingrid nodded, still mildly in shock. She set out her materials as Five rolled up the sleeve of his right arm exposing a DIY cloth bandage that had been stained red with blood. He undid the tie and pulled it off showing a nasty gash underneath. Ingrid cringed vaguely at the sight but shook the feel away. She had seen far worse.

“Sorry if this stings.” Ingrid gave a warning before dabbing a alcohol pad on the skin around the cut. A muscle tensed in Five’s jaw but he made no noise or move of protest. The space around them was quiet before Five began to explain.

“When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, do you know what I found?”

Ingrid shook her head, “No.”

“Nothing.” Five’s voice dropped. “Absolutely nothing. As far as I could tell I was the only person left alive. I never figured out what killed the human race, but I did find something else. The date it happens.”

Five stopped for a second and Ingrid looked up. Five was gazing into the distance beyond her and then he turned to her.

“The world ends in eight days.”

Ingrid frowned and sat back. “What?”

Five sighed.

“And I have no idea how to stop it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I hope you enjoyed chapter three! I finally finished writing through episode one. Now onto episode two! If you like my writing and want to support me leave a comment, leave kudos or share! I can't wait to see you guys in the next update! I leave for college in less than a week so I may be a bit MIA but I'll do my best to get a chapter out before I leave.


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x02

Ingrid frowned as she began to stitch up the gash in Five’s arm. She didn’t know what caused it but that seemed to be a story for another time.

“Eight days. That’s April first.” Ingrid realized.

“Yeah.” Five flinched as his sister tied the small knot on the last stitch. “Remember that broken watch you returned.”

“Yes.”

Ingrid unwrapped a large bandaid and pressed it over the stitches and Five pulled his sleeves back down and leaned back into the chair.

“The date stuck on It was April 1st.”

Now it was Ingrid’s turn to sit back.

“Do you think it has something to do with the end of the world.”

“It might.” Five shrugged. “Or it’s just a sick coincidence.”

Ingrid stood up. “I’m going to make coffee. Want any?”

“Sure.” Five said quietly.

Ingrid turned on her coffee maker and prepared two cups.When they were done and the apartment smelled ground coffee, Ingrid brought them back to where she had been sitting. Five took one of the cups graciously.

“So. What was it like. Living during the end of days.”

Five took a sip of the coffee before speaking. “I survived on scraps, canned food, cockroaches. At times I couldn’t find anything. You know the rumor that Twinkies have an endless shelf life?’

Ingrid nodded. It was something she had heard as a kid.

Five raised his mug. “It’s total bullshit.”

“I can’t even imagine what it was like.” Ingrid lamented.

Five’s voice went soft. “You do what ever it takes to survive. Or you die. So we adapted. Whatever the world threw at us, we found a way to overcome it.”

Ingrid frowned. “We?”

Five set the mug down. “You got anything stronger?”

Ingrid wordlessly nodded and took both her mug and her brothers back to the kitchen. Dumping them into the sink she pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey. She poured a little for each of them and handed Five a glass. Ingrid wasn’t much of an alcohol person but see could tell that tonight would be an exception. Ingrid leaned against her kitchen counter, one hand tuck under her arm, the other held her crystal glass. Five took a long sip of the whiskey and sighed like he had been deprived of alcohol his whole life.

“You think I’m crazy.” He suddenly deadpanned.

Ingrid blinked at the sudden accusation. “What- no, it’s a lot to take in but-“

Her brother’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “What exactly don’t you understand.”

Taken aback by the sudden change of tone, Ingrid tensed. “I understand whatever happened to you in the future has obviously affected you. You wouldn’t have come to me if you didn’t feel like you needed to talk to someone about this.”

Five scowled. “Stop trying to act like a therapist. You don’t understand.” He walked past her and set his glass on the counter. Then he turned a made his way towards her apartment door.

“Five! Five, wait.” Ingrid said, hurrying to set down her glass. He stopped, hand on the doorknob.

“I haven’t seen you since I had to leave. I don’t want to loose someone else I’m close too. I’ve already lost enough.”

He looked back towards his sister. “I have to go. I’ll see you later.”

And just like that he spatial jumped, leaving Ingrid staring at the stop where he left.

* * *

Ingrid arrived at the academy early the next morning hoping that five would be there and they could make amends to what happened the other night. The house was silent as she climbed up the grand center staircase, past the sitting room and up to the second floor. Taking a right she followed the railing to a hallway. Striding down it, she looked down each room, trying to see who was present. When Ingrid looked into Allison’s room she noticed two family faces. Allison and Luther where stand a couple feet apart. Allison’s looked weary and Ingrid noticed she was biting the inside of her cheek. It was a nervous habit her sister had picked up.

Her sister’s face instantly shifted when she caught sight of Ingrid. Her eyes brightened and her posture changed. Luther took notice of this and turned.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt but have either of you guys seen Five?” Ingrid asked, bracing a hand on the doorframe.

Her two siblings turned to her. Allison brow furrowed.

“No I haven’t seen him since he arrived.”

“Why are you looking for him?” Luther asked

Ingrid sighed. “We started a conversation last night and never got to finish it. He decided to up and leave,”

Allison hummed. “That does sound like him, but no, haven’t seen him.”

“Alright.” Ingrid nodded and turned away from her siblings room. She followed the main hallway to the other side of the banister. Ingrid was on her was on her way to look down the other set of bedrooms when Diego came walking out of the hall. He stopped when he saw his sister.

“Hey,” His voice was much quieter than Ingrid had expected.

Concern clouded her mind. “Are you okay?”

Diego nodded and cleared his throat. “Yeah I, uh, I wanted to apologize for the whole courtyard thing from the other day. I got a bit carried away.”

Ingrid scoffed. “Yeah, no shit Sherlock.”

Diego scowled.

“Look, I’m trying to be nice here.”

“And I thank you for that, but maybe toss your knives around whenever you feel like it.”

And with that, Ingrid walked past him and back down the hall he came from. She looked down her old room, Diego’s room, and eventually peered into Five’s room. He stood at the window on the far wall, hands in his pockets, looking down at the city life below. Ingrid let out a sigh of relief.

“There you are,” She stepped into his room.

Five turned.

“Sorry I left so quickly.”

“No,” Ingrid shook her head. “I’m the one that should be sorry. I got a bit pushy and dismissive when I shouldn’t have. It was lot to take in a process. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

Five walked closer a bit, but stopped a couple feet away, hands still in his pockets, but he seemed more relaxed.

“Maybe you were right to be dismissive.” Five scoffed. “Maybe it wasn’t real after all.”

Ingrid swallowed hard. “That’s not what -“

“It felt real.” Five interrupted her, pacing back towards his desk. He pushed a toy truck that was sitting on the table top back and forth and then moved away.

“Like the old man said, time travel can contaminate the mind.”

“Maybe I’m not the best person to talk to for answers. I used to talk to somebody, a therapist. Maybe-“

“Thanks, but- I have more pressing issues right now.” Five said, glancing fleetingly towards the large stained closet in the corner of his room.

The was a rattle from inside. Ingrid looked towards five and then back at the closet. There was the sound of a crash and the double doors flung open, Klaus’s lanky figure tumbling out. He barely managed to catch himself as he stumbled out. Different items falling to the floor around him.

“Klaus?” Ingrid yelped.

“That was so touching.” Their brother pressed a hand dramatically to his heart. He wore a incredulous outfit, a flower patterned shirt with a red trim and tight black pants. His already messy hair was if possible, even more disgruntled.“All that stuff about family, and dad, and time. Wow.”

“Would you shut up!” Five, seethed, the small amount of patience he had quickly diminishing.

“I’m moist!” Klaus mumbled to himself.

Ingrid put her hands on her hips. “What on earth is going on here?”

“I thought I told you to put on something professional.” Five snapped.

“Hey!” Ingrid raised her voice to be heard over the bickering of her brothers. “Care to explain why Klaus was in your wardrobe?”

Five scowled and ran a hand through his hair.

“This is my nicest outfit.” Klaus looked crestfallen.

“I’ll raid the old man’s closet. Ingrid with me.” And five promptly turned and left his room to retreat back down the halls. Ingrid followed her brother back through the house and towards their fathers chambers.

“What the hell is going on Five?” Ingrid asked as she caught up to him.

Five produced a small object from his pocket and tossed it towards his sister as they entered their dads room. Five went towards the wardrobe as Ingrid looked over what he had tossed her. It was small spherical object and when Ingrid turned it over in her hand and almost dropped the object. A brown iris stared back at her.

“Christ, Five, how did you get your hands on this.” Ingrid asked, turning the eye around in her hand again, the name of a company was printed on the other side. _MeriTech Prosthetics_.

“Found it,” He said pulling a pinstripe suit out from their father’s closet. “During the apocalypse.”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow and followed her brother back out of their father’s room and back towards his own. Klaus was sitting on Five’s bed examining his nails. Five handed the suit to Klaus.

“Get dressed quickly.”

He closed the door on his brother, leaving Five and Ingrid in the hall.

“What are you planning?” Ingrid asked, crossing her arms across her chest as she leaned against the old green colored wall. She heard Five sigh deeply.

“I need to go that company that was on the eye that I showed to you. I need to see who it belongs too.”

Ingrid pulled the eye out again and threw it to Five who caught it easily.

“What’s so important about it though?” Ingrid asked.

“Some loses an eye during the apocalypse and I need to know who. They might be the person who starts it.” His voice darkened.

Klaus suddenly threw open the bedroom door and stood proudly in the door way. Their father’s suit hung off his body, easily several sizes too large for his nimble frame. Somehow Klaus was able to make it work and Ingrid was thoroughly impressed.

“Oh! Is Ingrid coming?” Klaus swayed slightly on the spot.

“Sure. Why not.” Five said, seemingly giving up on his plan of discretion.

They walked out to the staircase landing.

“Ok just we’re clear on the finer details, myself and I suppose Ingrid now just have to go into this place and to be your loving parents.” Klaus slung a arm around his sister. Ingrid groaned.

“Oh joy.”

Five turned back to his siblings.“Something like that.”

“What is our cover story?” Klaus suddenly straightened like he had been pricked by something.

Five tilted his head. “What? What are you talking about?”

“I mean were we really young when we had you? Like 16? We were young and terribly misguided.”

By now both Ingrid and Five looked equally confused.

“Sure.” Five replied slowly.

“And your mother,” Klaus gave Ingrid a tight side hug. “We met at a disco. Ok? The sex was amazing..”

Five gave Ingrid an amused look at her discomfort. Ingrid inwardly gagged when Klaus went to give her another hug, she jabbed him hard in the ribs.

“OW! What the hell ingrid?” Klaus rubbed at the spot where she had hit him.

“What a disturbing glimpse into that thing you call a brain.” Five grimaced and turned to walk back downstairs.

“Do make me put you in time out!” Klaus warned as he followed his brother. Ingrid wordlessly trailed behind, hoping she wouldn’t have to become an blockade if Klaus annoyed Five to the point of attack.

* * *

The drive to the office building was quick. Five had the address written down on a paper and gave Ingrid the directions. Eventually they pulled infront of a large white office buildings with far too many glass windows. Ingrid turned off the car and pocketed the keys before stepping out in front of the building.The company’s name, _Meritech Prosthetics_ was displayed in large letters across the front. The three siblings walked up to wards the building and went inside.

Five directed them to one of the floors where they got off the elevator and stopped in front of a reception desk. Five requested to see a man named Mr. Biggs. A middle age man was brought out and when he caught sight of Five and his smug smirk, the man’s face fell. Mr. Biggs wearily brought the three of them into his office and closed the door.

“As I was telling your son earlier, any information about the prosthetics we build is strictly confidential. Without consent I simply cannot help you.” The man sat down behind his chair and folded his hands in front of him. Ingrid leaned back in the chair that was provided and crossed her legs. Klaus mirrored his sister while Five was standing, leaning over the desk,

“Well we can’t get consent if you do give us a name!” He stressed through clenched teeth. Mr. Biggs shrugged.

“That’s not my problem. Sorry, now there’s not much I can do so-“

Something shifted in Klau’s face when ingrid glanced over at him. Worry washed over her. It was a look that she associated with any of his devious plans.

“What about my consent?” Klaus asked, his voice dangerously quiet. Five, Ingrid, and Mr. Biggs looked over at the scrawny man.

“What?” Mr. Biggs replied.

Klaus sat up, his voice shaky. “Who gave you permission to lay your hands on my son.

“What?” Was echoed through the others in the room.

“You heard me.”

Mr. Biggs glanced between his guests. “I didn’t touch your son.”

“Oh really?” Klaus stood from the chair. “How did he get that swollen lip then?”

“He doesn’t have a swollen-“

Klaus decked Five across the face. There was a sick sound of impact and Ingrid flinched and then grinned. Klaus was absolutely bonkers mad but through the blur of stupid ideas was occasionally a gem.

Klaus inhaled sharply as Five recoiled from being hit.

“I want it, name please. Now.”

Mr. Biggs looked horrified. “You’re a sick bastard.” He turned to Ingrid who watched unfazed. “And you’re allowing this?!”

Ingrid shrugged. “I suggest you do what he says. It would be a shame if you hit me too. And as a women being hit by a man like you, I can’t imagine how that would ruin your reputation.”

Mr. Biggs looked like he was going to cry or throw up, perhaps both at this rate.

“You all are crazy.” He pointed a shaking finger at the three of them.

“You’ve got no idea.” Klaus grinned maniacally.

Looking down at Mr. Biggs desk, Klaus spotted a fair sized snow globe, a tiny world trapped inside a watery winter wonderland. He picked it up.

“Peace on earth? That’s so sweet!”

Klaus smashed the snow globe against his forehead, the glass shattered, sending pieces everywhere. Ingrid swiped her hands inconspicuously, the glass that had been flying towards her and Five, suddenly diverted, landing a little ways away. Klaus groaned and clutched his forehead, blood seeping through his fingers and glass glittered on his hair. Sequins were stuck to his nose and on the shoulders of his suit.

“God that hurt,” he groaned, blinking through the water and blood.

Mr. Biggs scrambled for his phone, shakily picking it up off the receiver.

“I’m calling security-“

Klaus reached across the desk and pulled the phone towards his ear.

“What are you doing!” Mr. Biggs shouted.

Klaus pouted. “There’s been an assault, in Mr. Biggs office and we need security, now. Schnell!”

He tossed the phone back onto the desk, not even bothering to put it back on the receiver. Klaus sighed and shook some of the glass from his hair. Ingrid crossed her legs and leaned forward excitedly.

“Now here’s what’s gonna happen, Grant.” Klaus lowered his voice.

“It’s… Lance.” Mr. Biggs stuttered.

Klaus rolled his eyes. “In about sixty seconds, two security guards are going to burst through this door and they’re gonna see a whole lot of blood, and they’re gonna wonder what the hell happened.”

Ingrid and Five were grinning was satisfaction. Klaus sure knew how to put on a show when he wanted to.

“We’re gonna tell them that _you_ ,” Klaus’s voice cracked and fake tears pooled in his eyes. “Beat the shit out of us,”

Klaus let out dramatic shaky breath and leaned back away from the desk.

“You’re going to do great in prison grant. Trust me I’ve been there. Little piece of chicken like you. Oh my god you’re gonna be passed around like a- You’re justgonna do great.”

“Jesus you are a real sick bastard.” Mr. Biggs’s eyes where as wide a saucers.

“Thank you.” Klaus deadpanned then spit out a piece of glass.

Ingrid uncrossed her legs and stood up. “Well I do believe we should see the files now.”

Mr. Biggs scrambled to his feet and ushered out the door to his office. The three siblings eagerly following behind him like lost puppies. Mr. Biggs lead them to a large array of pristine white filing cabinets. Using a key he pulled out of his pocket, the man proceed to unlock and open one of the middle files and pulled out a manila folder. He opened it and flipped through a couple pages, taking a moment to read what was on file as Klaus jumped onto the top of the cabinet, his feet dangling off the edge. Five and Ingrid stayed on the other side, Ingrid resting her arms on the top of the cabinet.

“Oh,” Mr. Biggs frowned. “That’s strange.”

“What?” Five asked impatiently.

Mr. Biggs looked down at Five. “Uh, the eye hasn’t been purchased by a client yet.”

“What?” Ingrid frowned, pushing herself up. Klaus hopped down the from the white filing cabinet and strode around Mr. Biggs uncomfortably close until he was at the man’s shoulder. Mr. Biggs eyed Klaus wearily.

“Well our logs say that the eye with that serial number- wait this can’t be right. It hasn’t even been manufactured yet.” Mr. Biggs looked towards Five. “Where did you get that eye?”

Five sighed heavily and shook his head. “Doesn’t matter.”

And he walked out of the room and towards the elevator they were brought up in.

Ingrid watched her brother before turning back to Mr. Biggs.

“That will be all. Thank you for your time.” With that Ingrid grabbed Klaus’s suit jacket and pulled him out of the office, her brother giving Mr. Biggs a wink and a air kiss as he was pulled away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. If you want to support my writing drop a comment, leave kudos, or share! I'll see you in the next update!


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1x02
> 
> *IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END*

Outside MeriTech Prosthetics, Klaus and Ingrid stumbled out into the afternoon sun, the sudden light change had Ingrid covering her eyes. Klaus squinted at the open area in front of the building. There was no sign of Five.

“That little fucker.” Klaus whined.

“What?” Ingrid looked at her brother.

Klaus ran a hand through his hair. “He said he would give me twenty dollars for doing this with him.”

“What do you need twenty dollars for?” Ingrid asked, shoving her hands into the pockets of her coat. She suddenly regretted bringing it. The weather was far too warm for it to be of any use.

Klaus gave her a look from the corner of her eye. It was one far too recognizable. He was getting desperate again.

“Klaus.” Ingrid deadpanned, her voice dropping. Her brother’s eyes pleaded with her.

“I’m not giving you twenty dollars.”

Ingrid began to walk down the small steps to the main street. Klaus scurried to keep up with her.

“Oh why not?” He griped. Ingrid stopped in her tracks and turned to her brother.

“I’m not going to contribute to your drug habit. If your so desperate for a high go steal something of dad’s and pawn it,” She turned back around, “Wouldn’t have been the first tike you’ve done that.”

“I haven’t- wait Ingrid.” Klaus caught his sister’s shoulder and spun her back to him. Ingrid tilted her head impatiently.

“What?”

“Look I’m just hungry ok?”

Ingrid pulled out the keys to the family car. “There’s food back at the academy, Allison went shopping the other day. You can get something to eat there, ok?”

Realizing he wasn’t going to win this time, Klaus slouched and nodded, seemingly defeated. Ingrid gave him a small smile and arm in arm they walked back to the car.

Ingrid slid the key into the ignition and turned the machine on. The motor gave a splutter before roaring to life, a quiet hum falling over the car.

“You know I would put money into you actually putting an effort into bettering yourself. If you keep taking drugs to drown the ghosts they will only come back to haunt you when you have ruined your self and your body.” Ingrid said placing her hands on the steering wheel. Klaus was silent, then he turned to her.

“Then tell me dear sister, how would you go about telling the ghosts to shut up.” He sounded tired, a far too well known exhaustion exuding from him.

“Have you tried talking to someone? Like a professional.”

“Yes.”

“And?”

Klaus heaved a dramatic sigh. “Didn’t work.”

Ingrid raised an eyebrow. “Did you actually try?”

Klaus suddenly sat forward. “Look Ingrid, therapy and such isn’t meant for people like us. People like me. What do you think they are gonna do? I tell them I see and can talk to ghosts and they will throw me into a psych ward.”

Ingrid bit the inside of her cheek.

“I just hate seeing you like this Klaus. I hate that this seems to be the only way you can control it. I hate seeing my brother at the mercy of some pills.”

A muscle flexed in Klaus’s jaw. “Can we just go home?”

Ingrid nodded wordlessly and pulled the car away from the curb and into the street. Following the same route she took to get from the academy to the large office building Ingrid was able to bring her and her brother back to the alleyway beside the academy. Klaus was out the moment the ignition was off. Ingrid sat in the drivers seat for a moment, the events of the past couple hours replaying in her head.

Ingrid pulled herself together and exited the car, locking it behind her and she followed the same path Klaus had to the back door and pulled it open. The old iron door squeaking slightly as it opened, announcing her presence to anyone in the vicinity. It slammed shut behind her and Ingrid involuntarily flinched at the sound. Klaus was no where to be seen as was none of her other siblings, Ingrid noticed as she walked into the basement. She set the keys to the car on the counter and walked to the stairs that led her to the ground floor.

Following the grand staircase to the second floor Ingrid strode towards one of the many long hallways. She stopped at her door only to look down at the end of the hall where Five’s room was. Ingrid remember the year or two after he left. she kept the door unlocked and often would peek inside every night before she went to sleep. When there was no sight of him, Ingrid would trudge her way back to her room.

Not breaking the habit, Ingrid wandered down the end of the hall and pushed on Fives door, hoping to see him there like she had hours previously. Alas the room was empty and dark. Ingrid turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Back inside her room, Ingrid shrugged off her coat and placed on the back of her desk chair before she paced to her bed and sat down on the twin sized bed and there was a small creak from the old wood. Looking down at her hands, there was a flash of red, blood. It covered her hands, dripping between her fingers. The splatter reaching to her elbows, covering the black umbrella tattoo that she had been branded with. Ingrid almost choked, her breath caught in her throat. It throat burned as she struggled to inhale. Ingrid tried to wipe it off on her squash colored blouse but every attempt was futile. Ingrid blinked rapidly as tears pooled in her eyes, turning the world around her into a blurry mess. As she blinked the blood appeared and reappeared on her hands.

It wasn’t real, it could’nt be. Ingrid dragged in a ragged breath, falling back onto the bed, again trying to wipe the blood off her hands. It wasn’t going away. Ingrid could now hear her blood thundering in her ears like an ominous drum.

There was a blur of color and a figure stopped outside her door then raced in upon seeing Ingrid’s distressed state.

“Ingrid? Ingrid!” Diego’s concerned voice was a knife through the blockade Ingrid had been trapped in. Her older brother knelt down, trying his sister’s shaking hands in his, to bring some sort of comfort or ounce of reality back to her. Diego had never seen her in such a state but what she displayed was all too familiar. She was having some sort of hallucination, seeing something or hearing something that had scared Ingrid to her wits.

Ingrid pulled her hands swiftly out if her brothers, the contact jarring and unfamiliar.

“Ingrid!” Diego tried again to break whatever barrier had been put between them. Ingrid could hear him, his voice sharp and clear but so distant.

“I killed them. I did it, just like they asked. Please don’t let them hurt me again.” Ingrid cried, panic escaping from her lips.

Diego froze for a moment. _Killed someone? Who?_ Diego decided now was not the time to press her on that. It would have to be a conversation for another time.

“Ingrid what do you see?” He asked.

Ingrid took a shuddering breath. “Blood. There’s blood on my hands. Oh my god-”

Diego looked down at her shaking hands. There was no blood that he could see.

“Ingrid there is no blood. Ok? I don’t see any blood.”

His sister shook her head. “It ’s all over my hands. It won’t go away.”

Diego took her hands more gently this time. “I want to show you something. Can you stand for a moment?”

Ingrid who was still staring at her hands in horror, nodded ever so slightly. Diego took that as a ok and just as gently has he had taken her hands, he moved one to rest around her shoulders, guiding his sister up from the small bed. She tensed almost immediately, as if he had shocked her.

“It’s ok.” Diego quietly said as he guided her to the mirror above her vanity.

Ingrid could see herself through the tears. Her orange squash colored blouse tucked into a pair of brick brown pleated pants, a darker colored belt sinched her waist. Her hair which had been kept in a low bun at the base of her head was falling apart, whips curled at her ears. The one difference between Ingrid in the mirror and Ingrid standing on the floor of her room was that the Ingrid standing in the mirror had no blood on her hands. Diego stood behind her in both images, watching his sister closely.

“What?” Ingrid’s breathless question was barely heard. The illusion was shattered leaving Ingrid frowning.

“You are hallucinating the blood Ingrid. You hallucinated it.”

Ingrid stepped up to the mirror, placing her hand against the glass, her reflection following every move. There was no blood now. Just Ingrid and her equally confused counterpart. Ingrid moved back, her heart rate slowing as she was brought back. Her ruined mascara had left dark trails down her cheeks.

“I-“ She looked towards Diego, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t- I didn’t-“

Diego shook his head. “I know. Are you okay now?”

Ingrid nodded, wiping the wetness away from her eyes. “I think so. I’m really sorry Diego, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“You didn’t. It’s hard to scare me.”

Ingrid let out small chuckle, walking past him to a tissue box. She plucked a few out and wiped under her eyes, smearing the mascara.

“Care to explain though? What happened? I don’t think you had ever had hallucinations before.” Diego took a seat on her bed. His dark outfit a stark contrast to the simple white bedding.

Ingrid took another breath, it was still shaky as she recovered.

“I’ve had a few since-“ Ingrid stopped herself.

“Since when?” Diego pushed.

Ingrid shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

Diego suddenly stood.

“Doesn’t matter? Ingrid you just had a panic attack and hallucinated. You kept saying you killed them,” Then quieter, “Who did you kill?”

Ingrid closed her eyes for a moment, the images of bloodied bodies, pale and lifeless flitted through her minds eyes.

Ingrid turned to Diego, the mascara stained tissue still clutched in her hands. “A lot of shit happened to me after I left, okay? It scarred me, badly.”

“What the hell happened? You killed someone?” Diego was frowning now, an angrier expression falling over his face.

“I’m not ready to talk about it yet. It’s still a bit too much.” Ingrid sighed and tossed the tissue into the bin beside her desk.

Diego seemed to calm for a moment. He nodded.

“Okay, Just know you can talk to me if you need to.”

Ingrid nodded back. “Thanks.”And she walked out of her room, leaving Diego in her room.

* * *

Ingrid trapped herself in the bathroom after the incident with Diego. With the flashes of panic gone all that was left were the fleeting images projected in her minds eye of corpses. Her kills, her victims. Ingrid rubbed at her eyes with the heel of her palms as if to erase them from her vision. She needed tp breath fresh air Ingrid decided as she gripped the edge of the sink, not making eye contact with her reflection.

Ingrid pushed away from the ornate sink and inhaled sharply, internally prepping herself. She knew where she needed to go. The attic had a small space that Ingrid and Allison used to climb into when they played games and had to hide. She could escape there and hope that Allison or any of her other siblings for that matter, wouldn’t show up.

Pushing open the bathroom door, Ingrid checked the hallway, then quickly made her way out of the hallway she had found herself in. Accending another flight of stairs to the third floor. It took Ingrid two tries before she could find the small x carved into the wall adjacent to the attic entree. Ingrid frowned upon noticing the small pull string had already been untucked from it’s hiding spot but there was no way of telling how or who pulled it down.

Ingrid reached up and tugged on the string, there was a small groan from the old wood and a ladder descended from the dark ceiling. She climbed up the ladder and pulled it back up behind her.

A small light was lit in the middle of the attic and the smell of smoke drifted toward Ingrid as she stood up. A women’s silhouette was outlined by the lights of the city.

“Allison?” Ingrid asked, emerging from the darker corner of the attic.

The women turned suddenly, as if caught doing something dreadful. He posture relaxed as soon as she noticed her sister. Ingrid walked towards the window ledge that Allison was perched on.

“Hey,” Allison’s soft voice resonated towards Ingrid.

“Hey.” Ingrid replied sitting across from her on the window ledge.

There was a moment between them where the city sounds where the only noise. The wail of police sirens fired off in the distance.

“Cigarette?” Allison asked, sliding a small white box towards her sister. Ingrid had only smoked a handful of times before.

“Why not?” She muttered, pulling a thin white cylinder from the box and grabbing the lighter that was next to it. With a quick spark, the end of the cigarette went ablaze.

“You never smoke unless something is seriously bothering you.” Ingrid pointed out, removing the lit cigarette from her lips to speak.

Allison exhaled a small puff of smoke as if it would release her anxieties with it.

“Did something happen?” Ingrid prided.

“I-“ Allison paused. “I said some nasty things to Vanya earlier. I can’t shake it from my memory.”

“Did you mean it?”

Allison shook her head vigorously.“No! Absolutely not.” She huffed.

“I was tired and frustrated and I unfairly took it out on her.”

Ingrid hummed and exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“Did you apologize?”

Allison leaned back on the frame of the window looking defeated.

“No. I just left. I feel awful Ingrid.” Allison turned to her sister.

“You should apologize. She’s probably busy now with violin lessons and what not but I’m sure she would make time to meet with you to talk. Vanya can be reasoned with.”

Allison took a long drag and sighed.

“I suppose you’re right.”

Ingrid gave her a half grin. “I do try.”

There was a new set of foot steps could be heard ascending the stairs. Ingrid and Allison looked at each other and turned, hiding the cigarettes as they turned.Pogo hobbled up the stairs. Ingrid kept her lips closed, the taste of tobacco on her tongue.

“Ah Miss Allisson, Miss Ingrid.” Pogo’s familiar voice reached them. “I was looking for you.”

“How did you know we were up here?”

“Oh it wasn’t hard.” Pogo’s walking stick made a soft noise with every step. “You two used to hide here when you played games with siblings. And I also heard you talking.”

“Is everything alright Pogo?” Allison asked.

Pogo nodded. “I have something you two might like to see if you are up to viewing it.”

Once again Allison and Ingrid looked at each other then back at their childhood caretaker.

“Sure why not.” Allison said for Ingrid.

“Right then. I’ll be waiting in the hall.” Pogo turned around and began to hobbled back to the stairwell. “Do please fully extinguish your cigarettes.”

Pogo disappeared below the stairwell and as soon as he was out of sight, Ingrid exhaled, a small cloud of smoke rising from her lips.

Allison laughed lightly as they spotted out their cigarettes and rose.

“You’re insane.”

Ingrid just smiled.

The sisters climbed down the ladder and met Pogo in the hall, he leaned on the cane as he waited then as they approached began to walk back through the large town house. Pogo led them towards their fathers room then off to a small side room. Pulling out a set of keys, Pogo unlocked the door and led them in.

The room was no bigger than a storage closet but instead of being filled with mops and brooms, a large desk with several small monitors was placed in the back, two large filing cabinets flanking them. Pogo pulled a VHS tape off the desk and put it into the player. There was a mechanical whirring noise and one of the small tv’s lit up playing a familiar scene. Ingrid wandered closer to better see the subjects of the film. She began to recognize the child like faces and uniforms. It was them, Ingrid and her siblings when they were kids. There was another machine whirring noise and several other monitors lit up all playing different scenes from different parts of the house.

“Your father stopped recording years ago.” Pogo explained as the sisters pulled chairs up to the desk. “But I still come here from time to time. When I’m missing you kids.”

Ingrid’s eyes flickered between the different screens, “Pogo this is, wow.”

“Most families have home movies to look back on. We have surveillance footage.” Allison gestured towards the monitors. 

“I hoped it might cheer you two up.”

Pogo sent a knowing look towards Ingrid then a kind smile towards Allison.

Allison laughed. “It does.”

Ingrid watched as a younger version of her and Klaus chasing Diego down a hall. The memory was foreign but the tapes showed a different side to their family.

“If you’re not in a hurry, the rest of the tapes are in the cabinet.” Pogo gestured towards one of the filing cabinets. He then pulled out a key and set it in Ingrid’s palm. “Make sure you lock up when you leave. Things have been disappearing lately. These are too important to loose.”

“Of course.” She said, closing her fingers around the piece of metal. Pogo gave her a final nod and left the two sisters in the room watching their younger selves run through old memories. As the tape they watched started to come to an end, Ingrid looked around at some of the other tapes scattered around the desk. They were all labeled with slips of paper, dates and times written on them.

One tape stood out. It sat at the top of one of the machines. The black plastic exterior was unmarked.

“Allison.” Ingrid said pulling the tape off the machine. Her sister looked over at her sister and then to the VHS in Ingrid’s hands. Allison ejected the tape that was playing and took the one Ingrid had grabbed. The machine hummed again and clicked as it signaled it was starting.

Ingrid watched with wide eyes as a scene played out in front of her. Two awfully familiar figures and a dreadful turn of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter five! I've been loving writing Ingrid and her story. Little update: I'm moving into college in two days and because of the fires in the state that I am in there have some bad smoke clouds. I don't know what's gonna happen on my move in day if the conditions don't get better so there may not be constant updates for a while as I try to navigate what is happening around me and my life. 
> 
> If you enjoy my writing and want to support me think about leaving a comment, kudos, or share! Can't wait to see you guys in my next update, whenever that may be!


End file.
